MY Life For You/Issue 9
Issue 9 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Never A Burden The van stops at its tracks. The car no longer could continue to move forward due to the road being blockaded by a bunch of other cars. Susan and Aaron get out of the car. The rest of the group stayed where it felt most safe. Susan: Do you see anything around this? Aaron: No. his head Is there another way to get to the police station? A different route perhaps. Susan: Not that I know of. Even if there was, it would take a while for us to figure out the safest way to pass through. Aaron: That means we have to go on foot? Susan: Perhaps. I don't see any other way. Aaron: Shit...alright I guess we have no choice. Aaron turns to the van and signals the group to get out. Chad: No way around? Aaron: No, unless you guys know a different way to get to the police station from here. Chad: No Trevor: Not a clue Judy: I'm not good with streets. So no help from me. Kim shook her head. Chad: So now what? Susan: Well, the only way now is to go on foot. Judy: But the station not till another 10 min driving. It would take forever for us to get there. Kim: We have no choice. Judy: Why not just head to my house first? From here it should be a 5 minute walk. And I am sure my parents would be there. Aaron:to Kim Are you fine with that? Can searching for your parents wait till we find hers? Kim: Of course. My parents are with the police I am sure they're safe. Safe. Aaron began to think about being safe in this kind of world. Kim doesn't know anything about the things going on. She probably thinks that this would stop in the next week or so. If she knew anything about an apocalypse, and how it turns out. If it did turn out like how the movies played it. Then the word safe would not mean anything. Susan: alright. Judy lead the way. Judy: Ok to Trevor Can I get a knife? Trevor: You sure? You think you can kill on of them? Judy: Well I rather kill than be killed. Judy grabs the knife from Trevor and takes point. Behind her was Trevor followed by Chad, then Kim, Susan, finally Aaron. The group walked through the cars. The cars were close to each other that it there was barely enough room to go through them. The smell too. It was horrific. It was nothing like the anybody in the group had smelled before. It smelled rotten, but they couldn't make out what it was. Judy:whispered Shit get back. Everyone hid behind a car. Susan and Aaron were behind a kia. Kim, Chad, Trevor and Judy were behind a Lexus SUV. Judy peaks out for a second then comes back. Aaron:whisper What's wrong? Judy:whisper there are zombies over there. Aaron: How many? Chad takes a look over the car. He see's maybe 7,8, no 9 zombies. Chad: 9 Nine zombies, could the group take out that many zombies? A plan would be perfect, but the thing was that Aaron did not know whether the group was mentally prepared to kill a person. He signals everyone to come where he and Susan were. Trevor: What is it? Aaron: I got a plan that could work, but here is the thing. Are you prepared to kill one? Chad: Yeah, man don't worry. Me and Trevor can do this. Aaron: Thinking you can do it, and actually trying to do it are two separate things. You need to ask yourself and picture yourself doing it. Can you do it? Chad:at Aaron with confidence Yeah, I can do it. Trevor nods. Aaron: to Judy How about you? Judy: Well I don't know. But we will soon find out. the knife in her hands. Aaron: Okay then. Susan and Kim will stay here. Me and Ju- Kim: No. Aaron: stops and turns to Kim What? Kim: I don't want to be a burden. Let me help too. Aaron: This is not about you not being able to kill someone, this is about you and Susan being safe. Kim: I don't care, let me help you guys out. Chad: Kim, I don't think that is such a good idea. Kim: I don't care whether or not it is a good idea. All I want to do is be able to help you guys out. I have done nothing that has been a benefit to this group. Now let me help you guys. Everyone looks at Kim. She looked confident that should do whatever it was to help the group in any way possible. Aaron: Okay. Aaron gives Kim his crowbar. Kim: Why are you giving this to me? This is more effective than a knife you keep. Aaron: Exactly, it's more effective than a knife and that's why you should take it. I'm fine on my own. Okay guys so here is the plan... The zombies were gathered together eating the fleshes of a human. Blood was all over the floor. Half of the body was already devoured. The organ were stripped out of the body and eaten. Six of the zombies were eating the body. The other three were hanging around nearby a car, just a few meters away from the devoured body. Aaron: Hey jackasses, over here. Four of the zombies that were eating the body got up and went towards Aaron. The other two were to busy eating the body. The three hanging back started to approach Aaron as well. Chad and Trevor come out from behind the three zombies and attacked. Chad downward swung the pipe onto the zombies skull. The zombie fell to floor and a pool of blood came out. Trevor swung with his crowbar and the hook got stuck on the zombie's forehead. The zombie fell to the floor. Then Kim comes running from behind Chad and swings the crowbar to get the last zombie. The hook hit the top of the skull, killing the zombie. Kim let go of the crowbar and went behind Chad. Three zombies were done. The four zombies were distracted by Chad and Trevor. Aaron took the opportunity to strike. He rushes to one of the zombies, jumps on it and stabs the back of the zombie's head. He takes the knife out of the skull and upwards stabs the next zombie's jaw. Judy comes from the side and takes out one of the zombies. One of the remaining the zombies tackles Judy. The zombie tries to bite her, but Judy tightly the zombie's jaw with both hands, so the zombies was not able to bite her arms. Aaron swings his knife on left side of the zombie's head. The zombie fell. Trevor and Chad take out the last two zombies eating the body. Aaron helped up Judy off the floor. Aaron: through Judy's body You okay? Judy:eyes Yes...Yes thank you so much.Aaron Aaron's face gets red. Aaron: Okay, okay... it's uh, okay.Judy's Head Judy lets go of Aaron sits down, leaning against a car. Susan comes out from behind one of the cars. Chad and Trevor look at the eaten body, but looked away. Chad notices Kim shaking. Chad: Hey, what's wrong? Kim: Sorry I... I'm just not used to this yet. Chad:smirks I am not use to this either. But this is what we need to do. Kim nods, and rubs her eyes. Susan: Nicely done guys. Are you alright Judy. Judy: Yeah... Yeah I'll be fine. Aaron: She's a bit in shock. She almost got bit. Judy:stands I'll be fine. Aaron looks at Judy, then turns to Chad and Trevor. They seemed to be fine. But Kim looks just as scared as Judy. Aaron: Alright guys, we need to keep going. Judy, can you keep going? Judy: Yeah. Judy starts walking ahead of everyone. Trevor and Susan follow. Shortly after Kim walks too. Chad and Aaron were left. Chad looks at Aaron, nods his head, then walks away. Aaron felt relieved that the group was ready enough to kill zombie's. Before, Aaron had to do everything by himself. But that was no longer the case. Aaron smirks, then walks with the group. Category:Uncategorized